Talk:Geno Flame
Although there may be a translation error, in that it should be Geno Frame instead of Geno Flame, it only appears only in the Zoids Saga series, where it was (incorrectly or not) translated to Geno Flame. As this is its only English appearance, I will make a mention of the error, but continue to call the zoid Geno Flame--Azimuth727 14:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :where is it called Geno Frame? is there a citation for that, it seems a rather odd claim to make, considering the Zoid uses Flame based weapons, calling it a Geno Flame makes a deal of sense.Sylvanelite 03:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::An anonymous IP address came through and claimed to "Fix a translation error", if you look in the history. There's alot of translation errors in Zoids Legacy, so I figured it was just another error. It does make more sense as Geno Flame though.--Azimuth727 13:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::I agree that Zoids legacy is strife with translation errors, but this can't really be considered one of them. Unless there is some other media it appeared in, but I don't think there is. I'm removing that line, someone can add it back if they think it's necessary Sylvanelite 01:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) L and R are often mistranslated, (IE Dr. Right was mistranslated to Dr. Light) the guy might have been using a online translator. (in know this conversation is dead I just felt I should add while I was here) Anyway, since it was a Geno Saurer prototype, wouldn't it have the exact same serial numbers and classification? alternativly it would have no classification or numbers. also would this be a unique zoid, at least in Saga2/Legacy? you could only aquire it, post game and it only appears piloted by levianthe a few times. hmm. Now that I think about it, are there any confirmed unique zoids? ZGWolf 22:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) yes, I do have citations for some Zoids being unique an- example is the Sinker. But I have to ask- why do you think the Geno Flame is a Geno Saurer prototype? In saga DS the Geno Saurer is a base (I don't have flame but I presume it is a derivative of the saurer- but either way there are no pre-saurer Zoids) and Legacy says it is a new design (or something to that effect). Also- we do not add information without a citation- that's been done in the past and lead to all kids of information getting into the wiki that was later proved to be utterly ridiculous. Thus, even if it seems logical to add the Saurer's registration number- it would need a citation first. Actually, I may upload what I have of Saga DS's database, and see if anyone can help fill it out. Slax01 23:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) well the info of it being a prototype came from the article, I just assumed that what was already present is true. When I noticed that there was no ID number, i thought that "hmm if this is essentially the genosaurer, wouldn't they be ID'd the same?" I was just wondering about the unique zoid quality though. If it appears as a wondering monster in saga 3 it kinda nulls the fact. (also what makes the sinker/ sea striker unique) ZGWolf 23:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think you guys are interpreting prototype wrong. The Geno Flame prototype refers to an idea for an upgrade to the Geno Saurer platform which already existed. (The same is true for Death Meteor which I know a lot of people misinterpret) But because it only reached the prototype stage, it never went into final production (even in the context of the game), and therefore never received a designation number. :ZGWolf- Sinker / Sea Striker is unique because there are neither base Zoids to upgrade from, or derivatives to upgrade to (at least in saga, VS has a Space Sea Striker upgrade).--Azimuth727 00:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) okay, I was going by a different version of unique, where there is only one zoid of that particular species in existance. not that it is the only species in its class. In relation to the prototype ordeal, I will clean up this article a little bit then because it says : "The Zoid was originally a prototype version of the final Geno Saurer, but the final Geno Saurer was toned down for mass production." Frankly this sounds like it means : "this would have been the geno saurer but it was to awsome to be given to plain soldiers so it was made less awsome and the zoid we know as Geno Saurer was born" I still won't edit the article till I get a go ahead, it should probably read : "The Zoid is an alternate design for the Geno Saurer. It never left the prototype stage and (cannonically) the only existing Geno Flame belonged to Levianthe during the events of Zoid's Saga II. Despite never being a complete design, the Zoid is far superior to the basic Geno Saurer due to the superior Diffused charged particle beam, and stronger armor." anyone agree with this? actually unless it states it in a later game, all mention of it being a prototype should be removed as it doesn't state it in the database. (though it could mention it in the story, I need to play through again.)ZGWolf 22:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I probably should have clarified what I meant- does anyone have a citation for it actually being a prototype? Legacy simply says "Another plan for Geno Saurer"- there is no indication that this plan only reached the prototype stage (or otherwise). I don't have the Saga DS database entry, but I do have the saga fuzors and the Saga 2 entries, if someone wants to see them (they are in japanese, of course). Slax01 00:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC)